Forgiven
by Pikadaj
Summary: Sasuke is too late with telling Naruto how he feels, but can he ease the pain? Of course not. SxN NxN SxS
1. I

**Title: **Forgiven  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Sasuke is too late with telling Naruto how he feels, but can he ease the pain? Of course not. SxN NxN SxS

* * *

I've always seen you as the one thing in my life that couldn't be taken away. You were always there, always watching.

I still don't know how it happened, because seriously… I, Sasuke Uchiha, couldn't have fallen in love with someone like you, right?

Well, I was wrong

I've fallen for you, little kitsune; and I've fallen hard. I really liked you, and I still do.

You know… It's really funny, because I mocked you, I've fought you, I've betrayed you, and all the while I _loved_ you. I guess it was just a cover up…

There might've been a change that you once loved me, but I don't know… I was too stuck up and arrogant to ask you out, to make the first step… I was too scared of rejection I guess…

And then _he_ happened.

That arrogant basterd…

A few weeks ago, we had training, and I had gathered the courage to ask you out afterwards, no matter what your answer would be; I couldn't take it anymore, and had to let you know.

But when the ending of the training was nearing, he walked up from his side of the training and marched up to you and said plain and simple;

"I like you. Want to go out with me?"

I gave him the most humongous and deadliest glare I have ever mustered, and that white eyed freak didn't even care.

I hoped that you'd say no, tell him that you're not gay and would shun him away, even while I knew that you would never do that to anyone, but I didn't care. Knowing that you don't share my sexuality is better then knowing that you do, and seeing you in the arms of another man.

But my hopes were crashed and my heart was shattered as you stuttered and blushed fiercely before accepting.

The kiss that you shared made me want to die.

That smirk he send me afterwards made me feel empty and dead.

But you know what, Naruto?

You're forgiven.

As I kiss Sakura trying to ease my pain, you're forgiven.

As I run my hands through her hair and feel those filthy hands on me, you're forgiven.

As long as I can image that it's you touching me like that, you're forgiven.

As long as you'll forgive me too…

* * *

I was thinking about continuing with this fic, and write the POV of Naruto, Neji and Sakura on this too before marking it as 'complete', but I'm not sure. I guess it's up to you to decide, ne? n,n"


	2. Forgive

**Title: **Forgiven  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Sasuke is too late with telling Naruto how he feels, but can he ease the pain? Of course not. SxN NxN SxS

* * *

I don't know how it happened. I have always loved you, you bastard, but then you did all those horrible things to me. I guess that didn't matter, because in the end I still loved you, but really… Did you HAVE to date that pink-haired freak?

Yes, Sakura is a pink-haired freak. I admit that I had a slight crush on her for some time, but I guess that's until I realised her true motives. She just wanted to me mrs. Sakura Uchiha, the wife of you, Sasuke Uchiha, and bare your children, all for fame and your name and to have a child that would hopefully have your blood-line curse.

I don't know why you suddenly accepted her offer to date you. Could it be you're really straight? I always thought you weren't, and that that's the reason you never paid any attention to woman. I thought I had a _chance_, you bastard!

But then, I dunno… We were training, and I wanted to tell you how I felt when suddenly Neji came up to me and asked me to be his boyfriend. It's strange, I've never thought about him like that, but you looked at him, so hateful, and I don't know… I thought you were against gay people, but I thought; 'Hell! He hates me already! I'll just accept and go with the flow!' so now I'm Neji's boyfriend.

It was after the training session when you accepted Sakura's offer to date her, I guess you didn't want me to be in a relationship while you are, right?

Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. You're probably happy about it all anyway, happy to have yet another reason to hate me…

But, what's the big deal anyway? It's not your fault for being such a stuck up bastard who can't get that stick out of your arse!

I look into those white orbs of Neji, and even though he and I kiss, I keep thinking about you.

I see him smirking at you afterwards, and you pale, but guess what?

You're forgiven.

Even though you are such a stuck up bastard;

You're forgiven.

Even as you and Sakura make out under the shade of the tree;

You're forgiven.

Even when I will never have you;

You're forgiven.

But please, Sasuke…

Please forgive me too…

* * *

**Well, as you most likely already guessed; that was Naruto's POV. Now Sakura and Neji are the only ones left before this fic is done, and maybe a Normal POV after that, making it a 5 chapter fic. What'cha all think of that idea:o**


	3. You

**Title: **Forgiven  
**Authoress:** Darka-Chan  
**Summary:** Sasuke is too late with telling Naruto how he feels, but can he ease the pain? Of course not. SxN NxN SxS

* * *

I could never quite help but find myself attracted to you. Of course, who wouldn't be? Bright, cheerful and always there to land a helping hand to anyone who'd need one. You saved me that one day, many years ago, back when we were doing the chuunin exams. You saved me, showing me that destiny could be changed.

I'll admit that I was skeptical of that at first. It _is_ how I lived most of my life after all, how could I not be? But after much pondering over the matter I decided to give your words a try anyway.

I admit, I always believed that it was destiny that you and the Uchiha would end up together. In everything you two seemed to do there was always _something_, not quite love, but not quite hate either. Most of all, whatever it was, it always kept you two together. Can anyone really blame me for believing that was faith?

Yet, as time went by, nothing changed between you two. I could see the way you looked at him however; you still look at him like that even now. But that will change in the future, I am sure of that. If it was impossible for you to get over the Uchiha then I doubt that you would have accepted my proposal to date.

You are not cruel enough to start a relationship with someone you do not like, Naruto. I know that better then anyone. Doing something like that would only invoke hatred and heartache and you are too good a person to set someone up for something like that.

Then again, that is probably what caused me to fall in love with you like this and my love for you is what will always make me forgive your little mistakes no matter what they are.

Of course, I must admit that I partly played you for a fool when I asked you to be with me, Naruto. I knew fully well that the feelings you had for him where returned by him. When he thought that no one was looking he would always glance your way wistfully, a soft expression on his face, and I knew that, if given time, he would have probably come out to you if not you to him.

But I didn't want to risk that. I didn't want to risk you ending up with the Uchiha without having tried first. And when you actually accepted the proposal which is something I had never even _dreamed_ off considering your infatuation with the Uchiha… I felt a sense of victory wash over me.

The clan of the Byakugan had finally won over the clan of the Sharingan, even if it was in a different way then the battles were originally fought. But make no mistake, Naruto Uzumaki, for my feelings for you are real.

As you stare at him wistfully with an emotion in your eyes that should only be reserved for me, you're forgiven.

As you glare at them whenever the Uchiha and Haruno are together, you're forgiven.

As you sometimes look at me like a far-away gaze as if your mind is making me out to be someone else, you're forgiven.

And even when, on the rare occasion, you cry out _his_ name in our more intimate moments, you're forgiven.

Because I'm in love with you.

* * *

**Okayyyy~! ….I have a confession to make. I really **_**keep**_** forgetting about ff. net. I honestly don't mean to, really. Doesn't help that my interest in Naruto kind of… left me several years ago. Heck, I stopped reading the manga during Pein and Jiraia's fight.**_**something**_** at least and should really work un completing the uncompleted fics I have… Wait. That sounds familiar…**

Now, before some people go "omfg the hell is up with this setting!" …Why don't you check the date this fic was actually started? Then the setting might make some more sense…

I understand that the chapter might be a bit… confuzzling to some people, to say the least, but it's nearing 9AM, I just pulled an all nighter and I'm tireeedddd~! My Dutch brain doesn't work at this time anymore :p. But nevertheless, I figured I should update

Well, off I go again to have a life I guess x.x; Damned life. Keeps dragging me away from the fun things in life.


End file.
